


Too late

by bitofageek



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: After Thanos wrecks havoc on the universe... (bastard).Just saw Infinity War this weekend. Dr. Strange better be right! Either way, the immediate fallout from Thanos' actions would be devastating.





	Too late

Everett thought a silent thanks to Shuri for insisting he leave Wakanda with a few special items; not just kimoyo beads (specifically tailored to blend in as American jewelry), but miniature listening devices. Apparently she - or most likely T'Challa - expected his reception upon his return to not be an entirely warm one.

Since Everett had returned from Wakanda, General Ross had made it clear he didn't trust the agent. Everett wasn't fired, but he was gradually being frozen out of the work he'd been brought on board to do, and he was starting to lose patience. He'd already lost what little respect he had left for the General. Technically Everett wasn't part of the video conference General Ross was currently having with James Rhodes regarding the "renegade" Avengers' involvement in confronting the new threat to earth. Ironically, it was tech - Wakandan tech - that got Everett access to the meetings. "Holy shit" Everett thought to himself as the scope of the threat became clear.

He looked suitably surprised when the General came to his department and barked out orders and assignments. Considering the speed with which the alien ship approached, the most they could do was get as much intel as possible and put it to work. The Avengers were going to be taking the lead on this one. As Everett made his way from building to building, he took a moment to activate the communication module of his kimoyo bead wristband - T'Challa, his friend, the man who saved his life, would put himself in the line of fire to protect Wakanda and the world. Everett was damn well going to give whatever support he could. 

"Shuri-status? What do you need?"

"Currently safe; will keep you informed." Shuri responded. Thank goodness - Everett heaved a sigh of relief.

The relief didn't last long. There were multiple alien incursions around the world within hours of each other. Something was going spectacularly wrong - Everett could feel it in his gut, and his gut was screaming at him to get to Wakanda. He listened. Everett contacted Nakia. What he was going to ask for would require some diplomatic power and she knew how to maneuver that.

"Nakia, how quickly can you arrange to get us to Wakanda? I can be at the embassy in a few hours. Is there transport available? I think we should get as many of your people home as we can." He hoped she could hear the desperation in his voice. She did - she was feeling it herself.

"I'll make it happen, Everett" Nakia replied, "I will meet you there."

Nakia, Everett, and several Wakandans who wished to return during the crisis boarded the ship and took off. It would be hours before they arrived. Shuri sent a message that she would be unable to communicate with them because of a procedure needing to be done on Vision.  The battle was underway in Wakanda; Nakia notified Okoye that they were on the way, but their contact was brief.

The pilot pushed the ship to its limits. Everett was trying to keep track of what was happening but news reports were disjointed. The attacks had centered on Wakanda - multiple massive ships, creatures, war machines, explosions. It was madness. The tension was suffocating. They were SO close - less than an hour away - when it all stopped.

The ship shuddered, and there was a scream. Everett looked up to see the pilot just disintegrate right in front of him! Nakia lept into the control seat to keep them from crashing, as four more people were reduced to ash. Everett thought his heart was going to stop, expecting to be next, but he and the remaining passengers remained solid. Everyone was in shock.

"Oh god," Everett whispered as he realized that what happened on the ship wasn't just confined to the ship. They hadn't received any communications from Wakanda. He saw Nakia's shoulders stiffen with the same shock and mind-numbing fear.

"No." he breathed, once. The word echoed over and over in his head. No - this can't be happening. No - don't do this. No - this isn't real. No - no - no - no. 

 

Nakia piloted the ship through the barrier. There was no interference, no enemy air attack. As they flew toward the landing area, they could see smoke rising from the field of battle, where war machines lay destroyed. They saw the bodies of strange creatures strewn across the ground. They saw Wakandan soldiers standing. Just... standing in shock.

As soon as the ship landed, Nakia and Everett rushed out and headed immediately to the lab - half hoping, half dreading what they would find.

They found Shuri, sitting in the middle of the floor, holding one of T'Challa's panther-suit necklaces in her hands, rocking back and forth, shedding silent tears. Nakia knelt down beside Shuri, wrapping her arms around the princess, her own tears flowing freely. Everett collapsed to he knees alongside them, crushed under a wave of grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the relationships implied in this deleted scene/extra from Black Panther. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsOun4fQ0PM


End file.
